life's not always a happy ending
by sheddingeverycolor
Summary: well the tittle pretty much explains everything. Bella is in love with Edward, but Edward doesn't know..trust me, its not your normal story.
1. AIM chats

**I know I just started this so not many people will be reading. But still! If you are! Thank u so much. And please review. =) sorry the first chapter sucks! It will get better though I have this whole thing planned out!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Nor will I ever.**

_Background Info: (this is really short, just some info)_

Bella was your typical average girl. She got averages grades, her parents always wanted her to be the best of the best, her teachers liked her, and she had some friends. Everyday she would get up, and look into the mirror, wanting to look pretty, and be popular. Get ready to start the same routine repeatedly:

Get up, wish you were pretty, try to put something nice on that would look good, go to school, feel shy talking to the popular crowd, and just quietly sit in the classroom. Yup your typical girl.

I just don't get it, it just had to be me. Everyday got worse and worse it felt as if. I would try to be socially accepted, not that I don't have friends I have friends but I could tell they didn't really like me much.

I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, but hey who is? Right…My friends would always go to the movies, have sleepovers together and they would never invite me, though I sat at their table with them. I felt as if I was invisible, no one knew the real me. They all made assumptions and lived with that.

I wasn't exactly what you would call popular, and neither were my friends, but they sure acted as if they were. Like everyday they would wear all these clothes, from juicy and Abercrombie trying to act all cool, but that didn't really work. They all had a lot of friends, but you wouldn't really consider them popular.

(**a/n: im making up names)**

Jessica: Unnaturally skinny, had really pretty hair, the "queen bee" of our "group", your typical bitch

Alisha: really pretty, big breast, skinny, sort of popular, kind of nice

Cary: Sort of skinny, uni-brow, tried to act really popular, thought she was all that, mean!

There were a lot more, but that wasn't important write now. As for me, hi my name is Isabella Sawn, my "friends" called me Iz or Bella, though I preferred bella more. I wasn't all that skinny but I wasn't fat, I had glasses (vision was REALLY bad), wished I could be more like my other people.

Our school wasn't like most schools, the popular girls were actually nice, and they were pretty smart. Not the dumb blondes you usually might see, always making fun of other people for being smart or fat. And that's what I loved about it. The guys on the other hand, wow don't even get me started they were as dumb as a stack, and they were REALLY mean. I cant even start to explain how mean they were. They were always looking for opportunities to be mean.

Edward Cullen aka the hottie that just moved here. I was in 9h grade, and Edward had moved to Forks. Forks was a really big place, so I didn't know everywhere in the whole school. Jessica was in Edwards class, and everyday on the bus she would tell me how mean he was blah blah blah, and everyday I would act as if I cared, but in real life I could care less. I had never seen Edward. EVER, and I didn't care if I did or not, why should it bother me?

Jessica and I were on AIM talking, actually more like she was talking and I was pretending to listen to her. All of a sudden she was like "OMG! I hate Edward" here was the convo (Jessica is jess is hot, Bella is life goes on)

Jess is hot: omg! So today I went to prada, and I got this SUCH cute top and its pink and its really cool!

Life goes on: wow that's really cool…

Jess is hot: ugh why are you always so ugh, why can't you be happy for once

Life goes on: well I don't know, since the day you turned the whole group against me, everyone in the group doesn't really like me, and I know that im not blind jess, and I know it was because of you this happened, and then I forgive you, and your still a bitch! And then you expect me to give a crap about what happens in your life

Jess is hot: wow, you know why no one likes you, well is because your so annoying, and what you just said just proves it. You're lucky I don't hate you as much as Edward, he's soo annoying

Life goes on: wow that's amazing, I care so deeply

Jess is hot: wow you're a bitch you know that?

Life goes on: At least I don't pretend that everyone in the world likes me, when in real life no one ever knows you are

Jess is hot: you know what you should talk to Edward, he is just as much as a bitch as you are! Here's his screen name: soccerking

Life goes on: why would you give me what? I don't even know him

Jess is hot: why don't you pretend you're some pretty, so he can like you. At least then you could have a friend that actually likes you

_Life goes on has signed off, you're messages will be delivered once the person will sign back on thank you for using aim._

Ok so I didn't REALLY sign off, but I just blocked her. I just hated her so much, and I couldn't do anything about it, I had no other friends with me.

**(**_**next day….)**_

so I was sitting on aim, waiting for someone to sign on AIM, then I remembered the screen name jess had given me. I added the name, and he was online, I looked at his icon, and it was a picture of him without his shirt on, I almost fell out of my chair! Oh my god he was soo hot! I just kept staring at it, then as if my hands had a mind of their own they click on his name and started talking, the conversation was really weird…

life goes on: hey

soccerking: hey? Im sorry do I know you

life goes on: no, but jess gave me your screen name and I was really bored so I started talking to you

soccerking: haha that's not weird, and don't talk to me about jess, I hate her so much, she is soo annoying she thinks she is soo amazing. Its just shocking

life goes on: trust me I know

soccerking: yeah…so whats up

life goes on: nothing bored how about you?

Soccer king: nothing bored. Sorry I have to go. Hope we can talk again?

Life goes on: sure of course, byee

Soccer king: byee


	2. surprise

**a/n: Yay thanks to **_**Thuyanh and **__**.323**_**! u guys are my first reviews! So you get a special thanks!! Ok so its like 1:00 AM so im tired, so sorry for grammar mistakes!! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: no one owns twilight! Unless your Stephanie meyer! And if she is reading this then OMFG!! HEY! I love you! lol**

So me and Edward more often, it was so fun talking to him, its like I could act myself around him. I told him everything and he would tell me everything. A few weeks had passed, and I was beginning to think that maybe we could be friends. I felt so happy talking to him. And I could tell that he liked talking to me to, because he said so himself! In those short few weeks we got to know so much about each other it was like he was my best friend from years. It was kind of surprising, I wasn't usually this open to people.

I walked into my house, I wasn't really rich, but I wasn't poor. My house was fairly big, but not a mansion either.

My dad was a computer person, and he was good, my dad's job wasn't really stable. So every occasionally we move, but not a lot. I kind of liked it because I get to meet new people and start all over again. Though at the end it would end the same, I would be so unpopular and have the same mean friends that thought they were really cool. But back to the real story.

My mom was a famous fashion designer, she wasn't really famous like Ralph Lauren, but she was out there. So she usually wasn't in the house most of the time, with either being at a photo shoot, a party, or work. I grew up without my mother, but I was just fine with it

My best friend, when I was small, was the nanny that was hired that month. My parents didn't want me to know this, but they kept switching nannies of fear of me getting to attached or liking them more then my parents. I wasn't supposed to know this, but I had over heard them talking with each other one day.

quickly snapping back from my day dream. i saw my dad sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper, while on his laptop doing some work as usual! i quickly dropped my back bag, and sprinted down the long hallway to the livening room. My family was quiet wealthy, because well first off all both my parents worked and second of all they both had really good jobs that payed a lot. So our house was really big, not that it matter because no one was ever at my house, who could i show it to?

"hey daddy!!" I was so happy to see my dad, he had gone to a 3 week business trip to England.

"hey bells" I loved it when my dad called me that, it was something that only he could say. I walked over and gave him a big hug, my dad and me were really close, we were really good friends to. He told me about works, and everything that happened and I would tell him about school. Thought I never mentioned the fact that I had mean friends that didn't really like me, I thought leaving that detail out was the best thing for the both of us.

My dad and mom loved each other so much, but my mom usually wasn't in the house and my dad would travel a lot, so I usually alone at my house, and not that my friends would invite me over to their house. So when either of my parents where home I would feel so happy.

I had learned to live by my self, so I would do my own laundry, cook my own food, I learned to accept the fact that my parents were busy, but sometimes I couldn't help but feel really sad because I couldn't be like normal people and dinner with my family everyday. We only ever had the dinner together once or twice a month, the happiest days of my life. Even though both my friends were usually doing work on their phone.

I ate some pretzels, and a glass of milk, then quickly headed upstairs. I turned on my computer as fast as possible. I quickly signed into aim. My smile turned into a frown in a matter of seconds. He wasn't on. . I was just about to sign off when I suddenly soccerking sign on. and the smile returned! I didn't want to him at the very second he came on, then I'd look like some stalker that was waiting for him to come on. Apparently he didn't feel like that. The next second I saw Edward's IM come.

Soccer king: heyy hottie

Life goes on: hey sexy? What going on

Soccer king: I don't know I feel so happy today

Life goes on: oh really and why is that if I may ask

Soccer king: you most definitely can.

Life goes on: haha please explain oh great one

Soccer king: I certainly will

(_a few seconds pass..that turn into a few min)_

Life goes on: I don't know what you're typing what is taking you so long to type a message

Soccer king: haha I don't know I wasn't typing anything, I want to make u begg..

Life goes on: ??? you kidding..

Soccer king: do I _look_ like im kidding?

Life goes on: well I don't know how you look exactly,

Soccer king: true that…speaking of looks, I still don't know how you look you that?

Life goes on: and I intend to keep it like that!!

Soccer king: why?! I've been talking to you for like TWO months, you're practically my girlfriend!! I should know how you look like!

_my heart skipped at beat, he just called me his girlfriend, well sort of…but it was good enough. WAIT! What am I doing? How could I feel like this to a guy that doesn't even know how I look?!_

(while I was frantically talking to myself, a few minutes a had passed)

Soccer king: hello earth to bella..

Life goes on: haha sorry, and well you'll find out sooner or later. But I will do as much as I can for you not to find how I look like

Soccer king: why?! =( you make me feel so sad, you cant be that bad looking? Or are you some weirdo stalker? Or a guy! Omg! Are you a guy?

Life goes on: haha I can assure that im not a guy! Don't worry, I'll show you when the time comes

Soccer king: hmp. U make me so mad. Blahh!! Haha so whats up?

As I typed in the chat box, my dad yelled at me to come downstairs, he didn't sound happy. oh crapp

Life goes on: shit I got to go, my dad is calling me, he doesn't seem to happy.

Soccer king: SINCE WHEN DO YOU CURSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Life goes on: haha I guess you're rubbing of on me..

Soccer king: uh oh…that's not good. run while you can. You should seriously leave though. You're dad will get mad at you. And I don't want you're dad to get mad at me for holding you up!!

Life goes on: ok bye I love you

Soccer king: what?

OH GOD! What had I done? Crap! Crap! CRAPPPPPP!! I quickly signed off. Stupid hands and having the ability to type without listening to my brain! Wow that made no sense. I ran downstairs. My dad was holding a piece of paper in his hand with a big fat "F" written on it. Ohh shit. Im dead

**a/n: I tried to write cliffy, I don't think it worked. I ended at a pretty obvious part, u can kind of guess what happens next… what ever! PLEASEE review it only takes like 5 sec!! **


	3. hey hey u u i dont like your girlfriend

**A/n: Yay thanks to everyone that reviewed. Sorry this took a while to update. I have been REALLY busy lately. Thanks =]**

**Disclaimer: never will and never have owned twilight. **

--------------------_____________________----------------------________________----------------------------

"uh him dad…how are you?" I asked obviously trying to avoid the topic

" Bella I know what you're doing, and its not going to work, im really disappointed in you, you've always gotten good grades your whole life know I see you're getting D's and F's. Honey are you sure everything in school is alright?" He asked.

Ok so I know D's and F's are bad grades but I was getting really annoyed now.

"ugh! Its no big deal dad, it's not like I'll fail school now, sometimes I mess up its not like you're Mr. perfect, never being around your daughter then expecting her to be this amazing girl!!" ok I know that was mean what would could you expect from me?

"BELLA SWAN! You will not talk to me in that manner, I understand I have not been around you much lately but its only because so I give you food in your mouth, so you ca have a good life!"

From the look in his eyes I could tell he was really sad that he couldn't spend time with me, but I didn't care, I hated him. My whole life I grew up seeing my dad 5 times a mouth, sometimes more if I got lucky!

I looked at him for a few seconds then ran upstairs, slamming the door shut I went the corner of my room, sat down and just cried my heart out.

Usually I wasn't the type of girl you cried, I had learned to live with the fact that I couldn't get everything in the world a long time ago.

So I went onto my computer, and signed onto aim, invisible, of course so no one would no I was on.

Soccer king: I know you're there Bella…

Life goes on: how do u manage to always know im there?

Soccer king: so you are there!

Life goes on: yeah. I am

Soccer king: why do u seem so sad? What happened?

_Edward knew a lot about me, I could tell him anything, but I still didn't trust him enough to tell him what happens in my life. _

Life goes on: haha its nothing, I got a bad grade and my dad got mad at me

Soccer king: that's it?

Life goes on: it may not seem that bad to you, since you're used to getting bad grades, but I've always gotten good grades.

Soccer king: well nothing will happen you're life wont get ruined for a few bad grades

Life goes on: yeah I guess so, so anyways why were you so happy before

Soccer king: oh my god I totally forgot! So guess what??

Life goes on: you can finally read at a 1st grade level. *gosh* I so proud of you

Soccer king: oh shut up, and no that didn't happy

Life goes on: oh so you're still below the average 1st grader. Oh im sorry

Soccer king: BELLA! Be quiet I want to tell you what happened!

Life goes on: haha okay continue

Soccer king: ok so before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to tell you I got a girlfriend and she is like SO hot, and nice and pretty and smart! She's perfect!

_I read his text over and over again, I knew this was going to happen. I couldn't believe this. I started to type as water started to form in my eyes_

Life goes on: wow that's amazing, im so happy for you

Soccer king: yeah, hey listen I know this is weird but do you have a cell phone? Because it'd b cool it could talk to you, other then aim/

Life goes on: yeah sure my # is 490-667-3890 (**a/n: PLEASE DON'T CALL IT! I MADE A RANDOM NUMBER UP!!)**

Soccer king: okay bye, before I go why did you say you loved me before?

Life goes on: bye, and I said it by accident don't worry.

Soccer king: oh okay.

_**Soccer king has signed off**_

I logged off my computer and started doing my homework, though I had no idea what it was because all I could think about was Edward, I can't believe he got a girlfriend. Ugh what was I thinking, Edward isn't mine, he doesn't like me why should he like me.

Thinking about Edward really distracted me from my homework, but I eventually finished. I looked at the clock, crap it was 4:00 AM. I guess thinking about Edward time just flies

**a/n: ok so this chapter was INSANELY stupid. And really short. So pleaseeee forgive me? thanks I'll update sooner now**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY IM GOING 2 STOP WRITING THIS STORY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY RUNNING AWAY. **

**I REALLY REALLY LOVE THE STORY AND ITS SOMETHING TOTALYYY DIFFERENT!! **

**PLEASE I BEGG YOU! **

**Just please help me? please? I feel so good to know people are reading my story!! Please please please**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: quick short note. **

**OBVIOUSLYY IM STILL WRITING THE STORY!! DONTT WORRY! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like years!!! But like my parent grounded me not letting me go onto the computer grrr..**

**Anyhooo I'm back and im writing as fast as I can, and im still trying to update all my stories. And I wanna update all at the same time (idk why…)**

**So bare with me for a few days I'll prb update all stories by the weekend =)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THISS =) u get a virtual chocolate chip cookie with chocolate drizzled on top of it!! Yum.. (to the ppl allergic to chocolate sry..ur still amazing)**

**~~~~~~~iregretit**


	6. sadd

**U GUYS MAKE ME SOO DEPRESSEDD!! I updated in THREE stories! And for ALLL three of them I didn't get ONEE fricken review. I mean yeah I know I haven't updated in forever. But plzz review. It really its important 2 know what u guys think. Like a lot of people in my other stories said my grammar sucks so I've been trying to do better grammar! U NEED 2 REVIEW AND TELL ME THESE THIGNS! So if you're reading this. Please review? **

**At LEST give me 2 more reviews! Just twoo! 30sec of 2 ppl's life. **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. finally

**a/n: HOLY CRAP please don't kill me im so sorry I don't have any time 2 update and stuff =( Im still writing I promise I haven't forgotten =)**

* * *

The next few days didn't turn out any better, Edward never signed on. I sat on the computer for hours just looking at the AIM bar hoping that a little 'hello' sign would come up with Edward's SN (soccer king) would come online. But it never happened and soon I gave up hope.

Soon I started thinking it was my fault. I started thinking crazy things like 'what if he blocked me?' 'What if he thinks I really love him' 'if I he thinks I love him did he block me because of that?' and started blaming him not coming online because of my stupideness. (**not a word I know…)**

One day I was writing a persuasive essay for my Language Arts class, and a box appeared saying someone had signed on, ignoring the box I "x'd" out but before I did I got a quick glimpse at who signed on.

IT WAS HIM. I quickly minimized my essay completely forgetting about it and when to AIM and there it was, he was finally on. But he just signed on so I couldn't talk to him already I didn't want to feel desperate. UGH, who even made up these stupid rules? Where they just assumed? Was there a book for all these nonsense rules?

As I was pondering my questions I failed to notice the blinking box with him IM in it.

'EEEEK' I squealed *mentally*

Soccer king: whyy helloo

Life goes on: haha hi

Soccer king: how are you?

Life goes on-ehh fine I guess how bout you

Soccer king- its good…listen sorry I haven't been online in like forever, so busy with the girl friend you know?

_As I read the sentence I felt my heart drop, I had forgotten Edward was popular he had a pretty girlfriend. I felt so stupid, I let my self get carried away of course he didn't like me I was just some random person he talked to. _

Life goes on-oh haha its fine =) so how's everything

Soccer king-oh everything is great. Im having such a fine time with taylor. She's amazing, she pretty...and sorta smart but its alright

Life goes on- haha yeah I guess. Taylor? As in taylor Mcgovery?

Soccer king- haha yeah. You know her? She's really nice and is nice to people but sometimes she can get egotistic you know?

Life goes on- haha yeah I guess. I really missed talking to you its so fun

Soccer king-haha I like talking to you to. It's like you get away from all the drama and its just us to in this perfect world you know

_My heart went soaring, he actually said that. He thought the same thing as me. I felt so happy I couldn't believe he actually also felt that_

Life goes on- yeah I know exactly what you mean.

Soccer king- yeah…so how are you? How's everything going

Life goes on- oh its good, nothing special.

Soccer king- oh well that's good. People need normality in their lives you know?

_I didn't say anything what was I supposed to reply? After a few minutes of pondering on what to say next I decided to do something risk worthy;;_

Life goes on-I like someone….

Soccer king-oh that's good. Do you mind me asking who it iss?

Life goes on- oh I doubt you know him,

Soccer king- well you could tell me and then I'll tell you. You never know I know a lot of things other people don't expect me to know

Life goes on-haha..

Soccer king-I promise I wont tell the dude if u tell me.

OH CRAP. I didn't expect him to ask. So I just said a guy I heard about a little while ago

Life goes on- Aaron jordans

Soccer king- oh wait I've heard his name somewhere. But you're right I don't know him haha crap now I cant harass the kid into making him show me how you look like!

Life goes on- that was your plan all along?

Soccer king- yup =) aren't I devious?

Life goes on-hahah yeah who would have thought

Soccer king- haha I still don't think its fair that you know how I look like but I don't.

Life goes on- sorry. I cant risk it. What if you don't like how I look like or what ever? And then you stop talking to me.

Soccer king- okay im not an idiot. That'd just mean, I promise I wont do that

Life goes on- sorry I just can't take that risk. Im really sorry, I feel bad but ..its just complicated I just cant.

Soccer king- well anyways I got to go

Life goes on- wait because I said I don't want to show you I look like. Oh im so sorry, like I want to but I cant im really sorry don't get mad.

Soccer king- loll calm down. Lol I have to go eat dinner im taking my taylor out.

Life goes on- oh. Well that good

._he had to bring up his girlfriend. He couldn't just leave that out?_

Soccer king- BYEE talk to later I'll try to come online more often

Life goes on- haha byee3


End file.
